


1987

by CanineR7A7



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Because after all the weird shit they went through they do more weird shit, Eleven relates to the dead kids, I Don't Even Know, Other, Schmidt isn't paid enough for this, The kids go to investigate Freddy's, because of course she does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: I should probably sleep more





	1. Chapter 1

“Dustin, I swear to God.” Mike hissed as his friend knocked over another trashcan outside the building.

“I’m sorry, it’s dark okay!” He hissed back, Mike just shook his head and sighed in relief when they found an air vent.

“Radio the others, we’ve found a way in.” Mike pulled one of the coins from his pocket and started to unscrew the bolts holding the vent-grate shut. Just as he was about to pull the cover off, it floated off the wall before placing itself at his feet.

“You could have just said hi or something.” He couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice when El walked towards him.

“Hi or something.” She smirked, he had no idea when she became a smartass but he loved it.

“Okay you two, stop making googly eyes at each other, and let’s actually do this.” Max teased as she hoisted herself into the shaft, the others following her example.

“This’ll be fun.” The sarcasm in Lucas’ voice was obvious.


	2. Chapter 2

“This place gives me the creeps.” Lucas stated when he climbed out the vent, Dustin turned to face him, an incredulous look on his face.

“We’ve fought monsters from a different dimension, and this freaks you out?” The others had to hold back chuckles. El looked at the camera in the room; Mike looked in the same direction and noticed the red light.

“We’re not the only ones here.” This made the others freeze.

“Why would anyone come here at night?” Will blurted before realising what they were doing.

“They know we’re here, maybe they can help us.”

“Yes, because who wouldn’t help a group of teenagers who broke in trying to figure out what’s going on.” Lucas rolled his eyes.

“I ask myself a very similar question every day.” The group startled and turned to face a man wearing a security-guard uniform standing in the doorway.

“Who are you?” Will asked cautiously.

“I’m Mike Schmidt, who are you?” The man didn’t sound like he wanted to hurt them.

“I’m Mike; this is El, Will, Lucas, Dustin and Max.” Mike gestured to each of them in turn, the man motioned for them to follow him.

“It’s not safe here.” He explained to them.

“I don’t know why you’re here and quite frankly I don’t want to know, but this place isn’t what it claims to be.” The man stated as they arrived at the office.

“I hope none of you are claustrophobic.” He stated as they walked in, Mike felt El’s hand tighten around his own.

“What do you mean?” Dustin asked, noticing the man’s comment about the building.

“Let’s just say, it isn’t as family-friendly as they’d have you believe.”


End file.
